Fanfiction:Shimin1/ERROR
Characters *"You" *System *'Monster' *Azurewrath *Baller *Piercer 'Notes' A little row of things that you may find important before reading... this. "You" is actually simply a representation of a new player joining BFS: Rebirth for the first time. This is my first time writing a fanfiction for anything, really, so the quality may of course be questionable. Enjoy! ERROR Boss fighting stages. The magical game we all know and love. A game you could easily pass time with, with all of it's characters, story, gameplay and arcade-machine-levels of addiction. The problem is, the more players there are, the more fun it becomes. Today, all the regulars decided to just go on vacation, it seemed. Not a single soul was in a server. A certain 'You' was trying out the game for his first time. A single server was created, and he was promptly thrown into it. Instantly, the server gave him a warm welcome, it's robotic voice chiming throughout the lobby: "Welcome to Boss Fighting Stages." You had not even picked his class yet, but wanted to see what was going on as quickly as possible. Quickly selecting 'Baller', he took a good look at his surroundings. You found himself standing atop of a small, elevated, metallic platform that jutted out of a checkered floor. The floor, walls and ceiling all shared the same checkered pattern, with small entryways in every corner. Said entryways had differently colored crystals jutting out near the walls and floor, each of the crystals' colors standing for one of the main four classes'. Multiple boards were put up, each showing in-game information such as which players were currently champions and who had the most points in a leaderboard system. The entire time You got a good look at where he arrived, the robotic and somewhat bored voice continued, starting to explain how everything works. "First, enemies will start swarming you. Once you defeat all the enemies that spawn, the boss will arrive and you must defeat it. Isn't that SIMPLE?" You slowly nodded, stepping down from the platform he was on to look at one of the boards more closely. The server kept explaining. "Defeating enemies gives you points, which you can use to buy Mysteliates and better versions of your weapons. Bosses give even more points." A small pause. You was enjoying the sight of how blue that one single corner was. "The game will also slowly get more and more difficulty the further you progress." Without warning, You found himself inside another unfamiliar room. It seemed almost digital in style, with an unknown light blue material being used to create just about everything. Large symmetrical patterns of glass covered a majority of the blue, allowing anyone to see the sky and clouds beyond it. Wherever they were, they must have been really high up. There was only problem. You couldn't see anything. The entire room was dark, pitch black, even. Nonetheless, the system wanted to continue. "Here comes the first batch of enemies." You quickly took out his dodgeball, ready, wildly looking around himself in search of any enemies he might hear approaching. Nothing was heard. There wasn't even music. You stood there in awkward silence, looking around in the dark, waiting for something to happen. Eventually, something did ''happen. "Woah, woah, woah. Wait. A player?" The System spoke up again, though it sounded much less bored and even somewhat confused. This in turn, confused You. "What do you mean 'a player'? Isn't it normal for people to come in here? And you were speaking to me earlier!" He reasoned, looking upwards. In the darkness, he couldn't see any speakers-- but he couldn't see any inside of the lobby as well. He just guessed that it was magic of some sorts. The System scoffed, and You could feel it rolling it's eyes from it's tone of voice alone. "What? Um, no. That was probably just the automated recording. Wasn't me." A small pause. "I mean, it ''was me, but it wasn't me. I had to record it, after all." Silence. "But um, I'm kind of on a lunch break anyways. I thoguht I closed the game, but apparently I didn't. I'll do that now, before more people come in and break the game some more." The System murmured, and soon, You could hear typing from the magical speakers that was letting him hear everything the System was saying. The typing stopped after just a few seconds, and quiet static was heard afterwards. "What are you doi-" You began, but was cut off by the game itself. Rather quickly, enemies began to spawn in the corners of the room. The music began blaring, the same music used to get the players pumped and ready to fight. It spawned one, then stopped. The song kept going, though. Silence. Well, if you didn't count the music that was starting to hurt everyone's ears. After a few seconds, it was the monster that broke the silence between everyone. "Why are the lights off? Is something going on?" The System responded, the static cutting off as it did so. "Well-" "And why aren't more monsters spawning? There's supposed to be more than just me!" The monster said, raising her hands to press them against the sides of her helmet. It wasn't even a minute, and she was starting to panic. "I'm pretty sure the lights are supposed to be on too, yeah." You added. "Yeah, sorry about that. Apparently I didn't close the game." With a click, the music changed and started playing Baller's theme. "Bring it on!" Baller said, even though he wasn't even relevant yet. Nor was he in the room. The text 'Defeat Baller!' appeared in front of You. "Who the hell is Baller?" "Okay, I'm starting to freak out. I've been alive for a while now, and I'm used to getting killed in 0.5 seconds. Please fix it. Fix the game-- please! NOW!" The monster went from calm to screaming, quickly starting to run in circles. The system ignored the monsters pleas, deciding to start to talk with You instead. There was more static, then it faded right after. "Sorry. I'm actually having lunch right now. Just ignore the 'Baller' thing for now. Other than that, how's the game so far?" The system spoke, sounding rather optimistic. It must be the robot sandwiches it was eating, if it even could eat robot sandwiches. If so, that would be a reason for worry, since robots aren't normally supposed to eat each other. "Well, I guess it's fine. Kinda sucks that it's bugged, though." You responded with a shrug, not knowing in which direction he should look in. He just kinda stared into the darkness, as that was the best thing to do at the moment. The monster started screaming, because that's the best thing to do once a game starts slowly breaking more and more. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" Something like that. "I'll get to fixing it after my break, alright? Then you can play or do whatever you players do once I get back to work." The System murmured before static was heard again. You shrugged, crossing his arms after letting the dodgeball drop to the ground. "Okay, I guess... But do you know why this is happening?" "Nope. You were an idiot and broke something, probably." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-" "Hey, I'm new to the game! I just joined, and you... the game... whatever said that the game would start soon, then it sent me here! I only looked at the stuff in the lobby and waited." You argued, raising a hand to his chest, offended. "Nothing I did could have broken the game." "Well, you could have stared too hard at something." "...Really?" "Yeah." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-- WHY ARE YOU TWO IGNORING ME, THE SERVER IS DESTROYING ITSELF!" The monster yelled, ceasing running in circles as she pointed both of her hands in the direction of You, since the System wasn't a physical entity and couldn't be pointed at. As she pointed, the lights shut back on. Everything was more pixelated, and there were a few objects in the room now. Trees, rocks, some water that was floating in the air... stuff from other chapters. "How would staring too hard at something break it? Like, wouldn't I not get teleported here, then?" You asked, blinking a few times to get used to the sudden light. The pixelated everything- including the light itself- was starting to hurt his head even more than the music by now. And the music had looped multiple times, too. The System metaphorically shook it's head, but not like the others could see it. "You're new to the game, you simply don't get it. Staring at something too hard breaks it. It's something everyone should know." "I̷'̷l̸l̵ ̷b̸l̶o̸w̶ ̸y̴o̶u̵ ̷t̵o̸ ̶s̴m̶i̸t̴h̶e̶r̸e̶e̸n̸s̸!̶" Crisis Azurewrath cried out, despite being nowhere to be seen. "AAAAAAAA--" And then the monster exploded. "Huh." The Server didn't seem to mind, and You didn't even notice it happening, despite the very obvious and very loud 'boom' that would have deafened him if the music that probably looped more times than the Moon around the Earth. Speaking of music, multiple themes were starting to play at once now. "I guess." You shrugged, surprisingly still not deaf. "And what's with the music? Are you just pushing random buttons?" "...No." The System replied tentatively, metaphorically narrowing it's eyes and metaphorically leaning further into it's metaphoric chair. Metaphorically. "But if it helps, my lunch break is over. I can now fix this." "Fix what? Isn't this normal?" You asked, looking around himself. Piercer was stuck in a dashing animation in the air, and a soul gate was sticking out of the ground by now. "I mean, technically. Let me try turning the server on and off again." The system deactivated the server, then activated it again. "Did it work?" It asked. You couldn't respond, because You's game crashed. "Welcome to Boss Fighting Stages." The System also said, even though nobody was in the server. In fact, there were no servers to monitor anymore. All of the regulars were on vacation, after all. Not a single soul was in the game.